It Will Rain
by b-b-but-i-love-you
Summary: When it rains it pours...


If people were precipitation, I, Clary Fray would be the drizzle to Jace Wayland's hurricane. Not that I (on the record) minded of course. Clary is as Clary is and I am (despite my awesomeness) too low on the social food chain to make an impact on what Jace Wayland does. Even with the best friend status. So when he calls me at 2 am for a ride home from some random orgy, it's no biggie, and when he blows me off for the new random slut, it's absolutely no freaking problem. Just keep tearing my heart out, Wayland. It's not like you know anyway.

And I've been going along with this convention until about 12:00 this afternoon, when all hell broke loose.

It started out as a normal 10th grade lunch period: the nerds discussed nerdy stuff, the preps discussed preppy stuff, and I was helping my best friends Aline and Simon catch up on homework. All was well in those universe back in those few minutes.

"You know you should probably do this stuff at home, it's called homework for a reason"

"Methinks that Clary is being ridiculous. If we're already working, I mean learning for 8 hours a day than doing even more to do at home is total baloney, " replied Simon

"I second that emotion," Aline replied while copying down homework answers at light-speed."

I shook my head and sighed. What would they do without me.

At precisely that moment Jace got up from his seat with the populars and walked over to our table. Now before we continue, let me give you some background. BPJ (Before Popular Jace) Aline, Simon, Jace, and I were best friends. We were the first people we would call during an emergency. Whatever time, whatever place, whatever problem we were always there for each, if only just to cry on the phone over Ben and Jerry's. We talked, cried, laughed, and lived with each other through elementary school and middle school. So saying that we were close was an understatement. Then high school hit, Jace went through puberty, and boom! Thanks to his newly discovered hotness, he started pulling away to join the royal family of the school.

"So Clary, Simon, Aline hi," Jace said with a twinge of awkwardness in his voice.

We just stared at him. He blew us of twice this week, opting to go to parties instead of spending time with his friends.

"So, I was wondering, Clary, if maybe I could borrow your car, you see I have this party and-"

I cut him off, "Of course you can take my car, you do in fact deserve it with you being the geat friend you are," I said my voice dripping anger and sarcasm

"Great I-"

By that time I was seething. I couldn't believe that he thought I would give him my car keys with the way he's been ignoring us for all of this time. So I just exploded.

"Do you seriously expect me to give you my car keys after ignoring us for so long! Is this a joke, because it is so not funny. Ever since high school started you've ignored us, ditching the people you knew your whole life for them. AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU MY CAR KEYS!"

By that time the whole lunch room was silent and watching in a stunned silence.

"Clary-" started Simon, but by then I was running out of the lunchroom and my feet were slapping the sidewalk.

Aline and Simon followed me out and found me up the high oak tree outside the school.

" Clary, if you don't come down we're coming up, and we can't promise to be nice to the tree," Aline shouted

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. Not with this choking feeling in my throat, and the stinging in my eyes. They started climbing up the tree slowly, and I prepared myself for the talking that will inevitably happen.

"Oh, Clary," Simon whispered wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Jace is a jackass, ever since 9th grade he's been thinking with his dick instead of his head. Don't let him get to you," Aline said " In fact we should find a way to get back at him, it will make you feel better, and help us get our revenge on him for him hurting you"

"Revenge," I muttered

"She speaks!" Simon exclaimed.

It was then that I had the greatest revenge idea of all time. Hit him where it hurts: his popularity.

"We should become popular"

"What do you mean, Clary?"

"It's the perfect way to get revenge. If we become the new leaders of the school Jace will regret what he did."

"Us. Popular. You're kidding right," Simon exclaimed. Aline appeared to be pondering it over.

"I think it could work," Aline said

"Exactly! Aline is fashionable, Simon's a cute nerd, and I'm a sensitive artist. Together we can dethrone Jace Herondale."

"Then let's get started."

* * *

**So... first fanfic love it hate it? Review! (Did anyone get the John Green reference in the first sentence?)**


End file.
